


you fit me better than my favourite sweater

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: “can i suck you off?” he asks somehow already breathless





	you fit me better than my favourite sweater

**Author's Note:**

> this was written very quickly and is also unbetaed, just a warning.

usually johnny knows what’s going through mark’s head most of the time. and usually he’s more than happy to indulge him, because johnny’s not afraid to admit he’s very weak for mark’s big eyes and cute pout. today though.. today, he doesn’t want to give in right away, wants to make hear mark beg for it a little, wants to see him blink up at him with desperate eyes, wants to hear him whine. 

 

mark’s been stressed all week, running around with work and midterms piling up on him as well as several football matches lined up over the next few days, and johnny knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand, and it’s no surprise when he tears his attention away from his book to see mark tentatively poke his head through the door. 

 

“you busy?” mark asks, and johnny can’t help but smile at the way his hair is mussed up, tufts poking this way and that, most likely from him running his hands through it. 

 

“don’t you have homework?” johnny asks instead and grins when mark lets out a loud groan. 

 

“fuck schoolwork, i’m sick of looking at the same fucking numbers over and over again. when i close my eyes i can see formulas dance behind them.” he crosses to the kitchen and rumbles around for a few minutes before coming back in front of johnny. “are you busy?” he asks, tone going up a little in pitch, and johnny raises an eyebrow in expectation when mark blinks at him, eyes glazed. 

 

“nope,” johnny scoots over the couch and isn’t surprised at all when instead of joining him on the couch, mark drops to his knees in front of him. he’d known this was going to happen sooner or later - mark never operated well under stress without a kind of release - but he wasn’t going to complain that it was sooner. 

 

“can i suck you off?” he asks somehow already breathless, hands on johnny’s knees, looking up at him with those big eyes. 

 

johnny almost says yes, almost caves in immediately, before he pauses. and thinks. he smiles down at mark, running his hand over mark’s hair in an effort to tame the mess. 

 

“no,” he says gently, tossing the book on the side table and relishing, for a brief second, the frown that crawls across mark’s face, the pout that’s beginning to form. 

 

“why not-” mark’s cut off by johnny tugging him onto the couch, onto his lap, with both his knees on either side of johnny’s waist. he scrunches his nose up at johnny, and johnny fights a very strong battle with himself to stop himself from kissing it. “johnny,” mark says and there’s a hint of a whine there. “i can’t suck your dick like this.” 

 

“i bet you could,” johnny says mildly, running his hands up and down mark’s back, pausing to cup his ass. “you’re very flexible.”

 

“johnny-” 

 

“and anyway,” johnny interrupts before mark can go any farther in that voice and make him fail before he’s even started his plan. “i want you to do something else first.” 

 

mark falters, looking at him curiously. “what?” he asks, properly settling down on johnny’s lap. 

 

johnny grins. “you wanna suck me off so badly?” mark nods hesitantly, eyes never leaving johnny’s. “then prove yourself first.” johnny says sweetly and taps two fingers against mark’s mouth. 

 

mark’s mouth falls open, more on instinct than anything else. “what?” he whines. “why?” 

 

“cause I want you to,” johnny says and can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his mouth when mark juts his lower lip out. “come on baby,” he adds cajolingly when he sees mark huff. “don’t you want to be good for me? i know you’re stressed.” 

 

mark bites his lower lip, eyes flicking down to johnny’s mouth and when he finally meets johnny’s eyes, he can see the need reflected there. “fine,” mark says quietly, hands curling around johnny’s thigh. “fuck-  _ fine _ \- i just, i just need something in my mouth.” 

 

“i know baby,” johnny murmurs and he feels a small thrill as mark brings one hand up to wrap around johnny’s wrist and sucks his fingers in. 

 

mark sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks harder. “fuck, this feels -” he breaks off with a small noise, needy and sharp, as he pulls away, saliva stretching between his lips and johnny’s fingers. mark tugs johnny’s fingers back in and grinds down on his lap. 

 

“good boy,” johnny says, running his hands around mark’s waist to his hips to pull him down harder against him. mark lets out a muffled whine, tongue pushing in between his fingers and playing with them. johnny slides one hand to the front of mark’s pants, palming his hard on, and mark groans louder, jerking into his touch.

 

“please,” mark hisses around johnny’s fingers, eyes wide and desperate, drooling all over his chin.  johnny finds himself at the end of his tease-mark rope and gives in, pushing his hand into mark’s sweats and wrapping his hand around his leaking cock. mark urges him on with small whines, hand tightening around johnny’s wrist and tugging it deeper into his mouth. 

 

when he comes it’s with a small gasp, puffy lips opening up so prettily, and he slumps down on johhny’s chest breathing hard, letting his fingers slip out of his mouth. 

 

“you good baby boy?” johnny asks, tipping mark’s chin up to look at him. 

 

“fuck you,” mark breathes, eyes still closed. “i can’t believe you got me to come while sucking on your fingers.” 

 

“you enjoyed it,” johnny says and thumbs at mark’s lower lip. mark sucks it it lazily, pressing his teeth in lightly. 

 

mark pouts up at him, sitting up and eyeing johnny’s fingers again. “can i please suck you off now?” he asks and johnny smirks.

 

“still desperate baby?” he asks lowly, letting mark slide off his lap onto the ground. 

 

“for you?” mark asks, resting his head on johnny’s thigh, looking up at him through his bangs. “always.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/hyvckren)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)   
>  [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
